We are almost Seventeen
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: (Kumpulan one shot) Menurutmu, rok itu bagaimana? / Kim Mingyu, enam belas tahun, dipastikan terkena trauma terhadap rok mini. AU. Sinopsis bakal berubah di tiap chapternya
1. Ketika di Bus

Fanfic yang dibuat karena saya telah kepeleset di dunia berlian. Hahaha

Fanfic suka-suka. Tadinya ini bakal dibuat jadi kayak kumpulan cerpen yang cast utamanya adalah anak-anak Seventeen. Tapi fanfic ini bakalan terus berkesinambungan, artinya nyambung dari satu fanfic ke fanfic yang lain.

.

.

.

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo dan member Seventeen lain (akan bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

Sinopsis: Wonwoo yang telah mengalami perang batin atas wajahnya yang selalu tampak emo, bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki misterius. Kejadian ini membawanya pada cerita-cerita selanjutnya

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo, enam belas tahun, saat ini tengah mengalami pergolakan batin dahsyat. Dia tahu semua orang menganggapnya bocah emo hanya karena bentuk mata sialan yang selalu membuat orang-orang salah sangka. Dia bukan seorang penyendiri. Dia bukan manusia yang hanya dikellingi emosi negatif. Ini hanya masalah kontur wajah saja.

Sejujurnya dia bisa menjadi orang paling manis dan ramah sedunia. Dia bisa tersenyum. Dia bisa tertawa. Walau tetap masih saja ada bayi yang menangis ketika melihat mukanya. Seperti hari ini, sudah dua balita yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan saat disapa olehnya.

 _Damn_ , tolong ingatkan Wonwoo untuk pergi ke dokter bedah plastik untuk membuat wajahnya setampan Choi Siwon—aktor brewok _manly_ yang saat ini tengah digilai ibunya.

Wonwoo meletakan pantatnya di atas kursi bus. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan seharian ini dia capek lahir batin setelah seharian _berperang_ melawan tugas di sekolah serta minta maaf pada dua ibu muda, karena telah menyebabkan anak-anak mereka histeris macam orang kesurupan.

Ketika matanya sibuk menatap ke luar jendela, sebuah pergerakan dari arah samping membuat menoleh secara spontan. Seorang anak laki-laki (yang dia taksir seumuran dengannya) memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya. Wonwoo cuek. Toh, bangku di sebelahnya memang kosong karena hubungan statusnya pun sedang _kosong_.

"Huh." Wonwoo mendengus bosan. Baterai ponselnya mati dan dampaknya dia harus bengong sepanjang perjalanan.

Karena iseng dan tidak ada kerjaan, Wonwoo akhirnya melirik ke samping. Penampilan anak laki-laki itu cukup keren dengan rambut yang dicat cokelat. Kalau dia bersekolah di tempatnya, sudah pasti dia bakal dikejar-kejar oleh dewan kedisiplinan.

Untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo sibuk menganalisis anak itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Namun sayang, sepertinya dia tahu kalau sedang diperhatikan. Sedetik kemudian anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan hal ini sukses membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah.

Wonwoo sengaja menjatuhkan tas ranselnya yang berat. Tapi masalahnya benda itu jatuh menimpa kakinya sendiri.

"Ough, _shit_!"

Wonwoo kira anak di sebelahnya bakal menjadi malaikat baik hati yang bakal menolong. Namun sayang, jangankan membantu, si bersangkutan malah tampak cuek dan membuang muka ke arah lain. Sialan. Malu kuadrat!

Kecanggungan tercipta setelahnya. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo memilih untuk makin memepetkan tubuhnya ke dinding bus dan sebisa mungkin menciptakan celah sebesar-besarnya dengan orang di sebelah. Sementara anak itu tetap memasang tampang _cool_ sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_. Sisa perjalanan yang cukup membosankan sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Wonwoo sudah mempermalukan dirinya dua kali di hadapan anak itu dan dia tidak mau menambahnya lagi.

Untungnya, dewi fortuna kali ini memihak kepadanya. Pemberhentian bus berikutnya adalah tujuannya. Namun, ternyata ada satu lagi masalah baru. Wonwoo galau. Apakah dia harus mengucapkan kalimat basa-basi seperti "permisi saya mau lewat" atau diam sambil nyelonong begitu saja?

Di tengah kegalauan—yang sangat tidak penting itu, sepertinya anak di sebelahnya mengerti kalau Wonwoo ingin bersiap-siap turun. Dan tanpa Wonwoo duga sama sekali anak itu berdiri untuk memberinya ruang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Wonwoo akhirnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari sekat kursi bus dengan cepat.

"Sama-sama."

Wonwoo menoleh spontan dan berhenti mendadak selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar balasan anak itu. Dunianya yang (kata orang) hanya diisi oleh emosi negatif mendadak terang benderang. Melihat senyuman anak itu membuat perut Wonwoo keroncongan. Sial. Dia memang belum makan. Tapi kenapa perutnya malah berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Wonwoo memaki dalam hati.

"Hei kamu, kalau mau turun, cepat sedikit! Busnya mau berangkat lagi!"

Wonwoo gelagapan saat sang supir menyentaknya. Oleh karenanya dengan berat hati ia mempercepat langkah untuk keluar dari sana.

Setelah turun dari bus, Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau dompet tertinggal. Seketika ia berbalik dan menyadari kalau bus yang tadi ia tumpangi sudah pergi jauh.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ " sudah berapa kesialan yang dialaminya seharian ini?!


	2. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang!

Hahaha... ternyata cerita ini berlanjut di luar ekspektasi. Untuk saat ini sepertinya fanfic ini bukan ber-genre Romance tapi masih ke Friendship. Belum ada adegan-adegan romance-romance kayaknya. Hahaha!

.

.

.

Main Cast: Hong Jisoo aka Joshua

Sinopsis: Hong Joshua, si anak Tuhan, yang tengah menikmati menjadi _backpacker_ sejati, harus ketiban sial berkali-kali. Dia dirampok; uang, kamera dan ponselnya raib. Dia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bisa pulang dengan selamat dan akhirnya doanya terjawab dengan cara yang begitu ... fantastis

.

.

.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, tercebur ke dalam got pula; mungkin perasaan ini yang sekarang sedang dialami oleh Joshua Hong atau Hong Jisoo atau siapalah itu—dia sendiri bingung, siapakah nama aslinya, yang jelas dia lebih suka dipanggil si anak Tuhan.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua dia melancong di negeri orang. Pada awalnya ia berangkat pagi-pagi buta dari rumah pamannya untuk berkeliling Seoul dengan membawa sebuah tas ransel yang penuh terisi dengan kebutuhan hidup selama tiga hari.

Joshua yakin sekali kalau dirinya sudah mirip dengan para _backpacker_ kelas dunia, atau mungkin seorang petualang seperti Steve Irwin dengan celana pendek warna khaki yang dikenakannya.

Berbekal dengan aplikasi ponsel, Joshua memantapkan hati untuk pergi. Dia bahkan menandai wilayah mana saja yang ingin ia singgahi; mulai dari wilayah ramai sampai tempat tersepi—seperti kuburan misalnya.

Destinasi pertamanya adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang tersohor di seantero Korea. Joshua dengan semangat membara memotret tiap sudut tempat itu. Dia jadi merasa norak sendiri saat sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat olehnya selalu manusia dengan mata segaris dan kulit seputih susu—ya meskipun ada juga satu atau dua turis yang berlalu-lalang di sana.

Dia kira perjalanan kali ini akan berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Namun sayang, itu hanyalah sebuah harapan belaka.

Ketika ia tengah sibuk memotret tiap klinik bedah plastik yang ia jumpai, Joshua tidak sadar kalau dia sedari tadi dikuntit oleh seseorang tidak dikenal. Kemudian orang itu mendorong Joshua ke sebuah gang yang sepi lalu merampas semua benda berharga yang dimilikinya.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, orang itu lantas kabur meninggalkan Joshua yang terbengong-bengong. Saking cepatnya kejadian itu terjadi, Joshua sampai bingung sendiri apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Semenit kemudian barulah ia sadar kalau dia telah dirampok orang!

Satu ponsel pintar, dompet, serta kamera mahalnya raib sudah dan hanya menyisakan sebuah _headset_ saja.

Karena panik, Joshua segera berlari mengejar. Namun sial, jalanan yang sangat padat membuatnya kesulitan. Apalagi dia agak-agak lupa si perampok memakai pakaian warna apa.

Joshua yang bingung akhirnya bertanya kepada seorang gadis remaja. " _Excuse me, can you tell me where the police station is_?"

Gadis itu diam sambil memandang wajah Joshua dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian si gadis menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari sesuatu.

" _Hello, can you_?" tanya Joshua lagi.

Bukannya menjawab si gadis malah _nyelonong_ pergi.

Satu kalimat yang tertangkap oleh telinga Joshua dari gadis itu, adalah: "Itu orang _ngomong_ apa?"

" _What's wrong_?" gumam Joshua bingung. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia bertanya kepada puluhan orang, Joshua baru sadar kalau dia sedang ada di Korea dan menurut penuturan sepupunya kalau orang-orang di sini jarang yang menguasai bahasa Inggris. Harapannya pupus sudah. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena malas belajar bahasa ibunya sendiri.

Joshua sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, namun sayang, dia belum lancar untuk berbicara.

Ah, dia jadi merasa seperti Kevin McCallister. Sayangnya ini bukan malam natal. Apa dia harus menunggu sebuah toko kerampokan dulu, lalu menangkap penjahatnya agar ia bisa pulang? Dia bahkan tidak hapal nomor serta alamat rumah pamannya. Selama ini dia hanya mengandalkan ponselnya untuk mencatat hal-hal penting itu.

Ketika matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan, Joshua yang pasrah akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu di sebuah halte bus. Beruntung dia tadi bertemu seorang anak SMP yang mengerti bahasa Inggris.

Setelah bicara panjang lebar, dengan baik hati anak itu menuliskan alamat yang dimaksud Joshua dengan huruf hangul. Anak itu berkata kalau supir bus jarang yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Oke, masalah tujuannya untuk kembali sudah terpecahkan. Namun yang masih membuat Joshua kepikiran saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya ia pulang jika dia tidak punya uang?!

Joshua merogoh kantung celananya dan ia hanya menemukan seribu won.

Di tengah kebingungannya itu, Joshua menutup mata untuk berdoa. Dia yakin Tuhan selalu bersama anak-anaknya.

"Tuhan, kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku hidup. Maka biarkan aku bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahku sekali saja. Tapi jika kau mengizinkanku pulang, maka kirimkanlah diriku mukjizat. Apa saja caranya terserah. Yang penting aku bisa pulang tanpa kurang satu apapun. Amen."

Baru saja Joshua selesai berdoa, sebuah bus berwarna biru datang. Bersama dengan dua orang bapak-bapak ia akhirnya naik.

.

.

.

Karena kursi kosong yang tersisa cuma satu—itu juga terdapat di deretan paling belakang, akhirnya Joshua memilih tempat itu.

Joshua sedikit melirik pada anak laki-laki yang menduduki bangku sebelahnya. Sepertinya anak itu baru pulang sekolah, terlihat dari seragam dan juga tasnya—yang besarnya hampir sama dengan ransel yang dibawanya.

Tadinya Joshua ingin menyapa, namun dia teringat kalau tidak semua orang Korea bisa bahasa Inggris dan dari pada dia malu karena _sok_ bicara dalam bahasa Korean tapi salah, akhirnya dia memilih diam.

Pada menit-menit pertama Joshua duduk dengan tenang—meski dalam hati dia terus berdoa kepada Tuhan semoga dia tidak salah turun. Tapi pada menit selanjutnya Joshua merasa kalau dia sedang diperhatikan anak di sebelahnya.

Awalnya Joshua ragu, haruskan ia menoleh atau tidak. Namun perasaan ganjil yang mendera hatinya tidak bisa terelakan sebab dia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi siang. Dia tidak mau dirampok untuk ke dua kalinya.

Joshua akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati anak emo tengah menatapnya. _Well_ , dia jadi teringat Gerrard Way—salah satu musisi emo-punk dari Amerika sana.

Tadinya ia ingin sedikit menyapa namun tiba-tiba saja anak itu malah menjatuhkan tasnya hingga menimpa kakinya sendiri.

Nyaris saja Joshua kelepasan terbahak-bahak. Untung saja ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sambil berpura-pura mengenakan _headset_ (yang faktanya tidak tersambung dengan _gadget_ apapun), Joshua berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

.

.

.

Beberapa waktu berselang, speaker bus mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi bus yang mereka tumpangi akan berhenti. Tadi Joshua sempat melihat sekilas kalau muka anak di sebelahnya berkerut serius macam orang sembelit. Dia menduga kalau anak itu akan turun namun terlalu gengsi untuk meminta izin lewat padanya.

Karena pada dasarnya Joshua adalah anak yang baik hati, ia akhirnya berinisiatif untuk berdiri hingga anak emo itu bisa lewat.

Tanpa ia duga, anak itu malah tersentak. "Terima kasih," kata anak itu sambil keluar dari kursinya.

"Sama-sama." Joshua kemudian tersenyum.

Sedetik setelah anak itu turun, Joshua tidak sengaja melihat benda tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Begitu memungut benda itu, matanya terbelalak. Itu sebuah dompet!

Joshua menduga kalau dompet itu milik anak emo tadi.

Secepat kilat ia memencet bel yang terdapat di langit-langit bus dan turun dari sana—meski ia sempat mendapatkan dampratan dari sang supir bus.

Begitu ia keluar dari bus, Joshua menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sosok si anak emo dan sialnya, yang dicari ternyata sudah tidak ada.

Ketika ia ingin melangkah lagi, ia baru teringat kalau satu-satunya lembaran won yang tersisa miliknya sudah ia pakai. Sial. Dia lupa kalau dia juga sedang kesusahan.

Joshua mendesah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia kembali kalau begini?

Untuk sesaat Joshua mengalami perang batin. Ia butuh uang dan sekarang di tangannya ada dompet orang—yang lumayan tebal. Semoga saja isinya bukan kartu nama semua.

Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak. Buka. Tidak.

Setan di kiri, malaikat di kanan; Joshua kebingungan. Haruskah ia menuruti nasihat si setan untuk menggunakan uang dalam dompet itu atau mendengarkan petuah malaikat.

Masalahnya di sini adalah, jika dia mendengarkan si malaikat. Lalu bagaimana dengan caranya pulang? Jalan kaki? Dia saja tidak tahu daerah mana ini.

" _Open it, Joshie and you can go back to your aunty's house_!"

" _No, Joshie. It's not yours_."

Joshua menyerah. Akhirnya ia membuka dompet itu dan seketika dirinya merasa kalau di belakangnya sesosok iblis dengan dua tanduk merah tengah berpesta.

Ingatkan ia untuk langsung ke gereja jika ia berhasil pulang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Joshua akhirnya menunggu di halte bus.

Dengan segala iman yang ia punya, Joshua sudah melihat isi dari dompet si anak emo. Terdapat sepuluh lembar uang seribu won dan juga foto-foto. Iseng, ia mengeluarkan sebuah potret dari dalam sana.

"Permisi,"

Joshua menoleh ketika seseorang anak laki-laki jangkung datang dan memintanya untuk memberikannya ruang untuk duduk. "Ya," katanya sambil bergeser.

"Wonwoo! Itu Wonwoo!"

"Eh?" tanya Joshua bingung. "A-ada apa?" tanyanya dengan terbata.

"Itu Wonwoo kan?" tunjuk si anak jangkung itu pada sebuah potret di tangannya.

" _I don't know._ "

Dahi anak jangkung itu berkerut serius. Ia kemudian melihat dompet cokelat yang berada dalam genggaman Joshua lalu berteriak, "Itu juga dompetnya Wonwoo! Kamu copet ya?"

" _I—what? No, it's not like that_." Joshua gelagapan.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kamu menemukan dompet itu di bus?" anak jangkung itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kamu mau pulang?"

Joshua menggeleng. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang temuannya kepada anak laki-laki itu dia jadi haus. "Tidak tahu."

"Ah, begini saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminjamimu uang tapi aku tidak bawa uang lebih saat ini. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumahku untuk malam ini. Dan untuk dompet ini, aku bisa mengembalikannya pada Wonwoo. Dia itu temanku. _Hatsyiu_!" anak itu bersin keras sekali. Joshua bersyukur karena anak itu menutupinya dengan tangan.

Mendengar penuturan anak laki-laki itu wajah Joshua berubah cerah. "Benarkah?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Mingyu. Kalau kamu?"

"Joshua." Joshua mengernyit jijik sambil memandangi tangan kanan anak jangkung itu yang terulur.

Sedetik menunggu, anak jangkung itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sebagai isyarat ia ingin sekali berjabat tangan.

Karena tidak tega, akhirnya Joshua menyerah. Ia pun membalas jabat tangannya. Setelah itu diam-diam ia mengelap tangan kanannya di atas celananya.


	3. Akibat gejolak masa remaja

Faktanya, Mingyu memang member yang sangat jorok. Tukang bersin dan sering meperin tangannya yang bekas nutupin bersin ke baju member lain. Hahaha …

.

.

.

Cast: Kim Mingyu

Sinopsis: Mingyu, enam belas tahun, dipastikan terkena trauma terhadap rok mini.

.

.

.

Mingyu menguap lebar di atas kursinya. Lima jam lebih melihat kawan-kawan _berbatang_ , terkadang membuatnya bosan. Tugas yang diberikan guru ganas pun terabaikan.

Anak jangkung itu sengaja melemparkan pandangannya ke luar. Tampak sebuah pesawat yang bergerak menembus permukaan awan. Melihat itu dia jadi teringat Joshua—teman dadakan yang ia temui minggu lalu.

Wonwoo bilang Joshua itu seperti malaikat (karena kebaikan hatinya), tapi Mingyu malah melihatnya seperti anjing yang tersesat. Akibat itu mereka berdua sempat beradu argumen selama setengah jam dan diakhiri dengan adu gulat.

Ah, pasti Joshua sudah berada di Amerika sekarang. Mingyu jadi ingin tahu Amerika itu seperti apa. Pasti di sana banyak wanita seksi berambut pirang.

"Mingyu, mau ikut main?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil dari belakang.

Mingyu menoleh sambil mengupil. "Main apa?"

"Ikut aja. nanti pasti tahu," kata si anak berkacamata yang diikuti dengan anggukan temannya dengan _style_ rambut belah tengah.

"Ya sudah." Mingyu angkat bahu. Akhirnya ia mengikuti ajakan dua temannya itu. Entah mau ke mana mereka, yang jelas dia sudah jenuh berlama-lama melihat makhluk berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan memutari gedung utama sekolah, dua teman Mingyu pun berhenti di sebuah kelas kosong yang sudah lama tidak terpakai.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendudukan pantatnya di sebuah kursi putar.

Mereka tidak menjawab; salah satu dari mereka bahkan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Mingyu jadi agak-agak merinding setelah melihat muka mereka berdua berubah serius.

"O-oi, sebenernya kita mau main apa?"

Si belah tengah mengambil sebuah tas besar yang berada di pojok ruangan, sementara si kacamata lebih memilih untuk duduk dengan tenang di samping Mingyu.

Mingyu yang melihat itu pun mengerutkan dahi. "Itu apaan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Barang berharga," jawab si kacamata dengan muka serius. Sampai di sini Mingyu yakin kalau dua temannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sifatnya sangat rahasia.

Si belah tengah lalu meletakkan tas itu ke tengah-tengah mereka bertiga. "Menurutmu, isi dari tas ini apaan, Mingyu?"

"Mana kutahu! Tadi saja aku tanya tidak dijawab!"

Si kacamata berdeham kecil untuk sekadar menghentikan perselisihan tidak penting itu. "Menurut kalian rok itu, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Mingyu tahu-tahu duduk dengan tegak. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Rok, yang sering dipakai anak perempuan," ujar si belah tengah. "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Masalahnya kita ini belajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Jadi, melihat rok perempuan adalah hal mustahil, kecuali rok guru wanita." Si kacamata menjelaskan dengan kalem tapi Mingyu malah mendadak tegang.

"Tunggu, tunggu, sebenernya kalian itu ngomongin apaan?"

Dua temannya menatap bersamaan. "Kita sedang membahas rok."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Jadi, tujuan kita diam-diam ke mari cuma mau bahas rok? Rok gitu?! Percuma aja. Lebih baik ke kantin." Mingyu yang ingin pergi kemudian ditarik paksa sehingga ia duduk kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar. Salah satu temanku membawakan ini tadi pagi." Si belah tengah perlahan membuka ritsleting tasnya.

"Siapa?" Mingyu mendadak penasaran.

"Seseorang dengan inisial S."

Bibir kiri atas Mingyu berkedut jengkel.

"Ini dia yang bakal kita lakukan hari ini!" kata si kacamata sembari mengeluarkan benda-benda yang nyaris membuat dua bola mata Mingyu copot dari soket kepalanya.

"ITU APAAN?" Mingyu menunjuk horor tiga pasang seragam khusus perempuan.

"Tenang, masih ada yang lebih spesial." Si belah tengah juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang nyaris membuat Mingyu pingsan di tempat.

"ITU APAAN LAGI?!"

" _Stocking_ , celana dalam, dan bra."

"KALIAN SINTING!" Mingyu hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat si kacamata mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

"Mingyu, apa kamu pernah lihat dalaman perempuan?"

Mingyu berbalik. Mukanya tampak serius memikirkan jawaban. "Secara teknis sih sudah. Punya ibu dan adikku."

"Kamu tidak penasaran, bagaimana rasanya perempuan pakai rok?"

"Itu cuma menutupi bagian pinggul aja kan?"

Mendengar dua hasutan setan itu, Mingyu tahu-tahu sudah duduk di tempatnya semula. "Penasaran sih, sebenarnya."

"Ketika anak perempuan pakai rok, mereka cuma memagari bagian pinggang sampai paha atas." Si belah tengah memasang muka layaknya profesor.

Mingyu makin tegang.

"Ya sudah kita pakai," si anak berkacamata melemparkan satu rok seragam pendek kepada si belah tengah.

"Jadi ini mau kita pakai?" Mingyu melotot horor.

"Karena kita adalah remaja dengan hormon yang tinggi, Mingyu."

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?" Mingyu merasa kepalanya mau pecah.

Si anak kacamata dan si belah tengah kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah bersiap dengan rok kotak-kotak hitam-merah di tangan masing-masing.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Kalian betulan mau pakai itu?"

Dua temannya mengangguk sementara Mingyu meratap. _Kenapa dia bisa punya teman macam ini, Ya Tuhan!_

.

.

.

Mingyu akhirnya melihat aksi kedua temannya ini dalam diam. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika mereka mulai memasukkan rok dari atas kepala.

"Sebentar," si belah tengah berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Bukannya harus dipakai di bawah ya?" si kacamata menimpali.

Keduanya pun akhirnya melepas lagi rok itu dan langsung memosisikanya tepat di bawah kaki mereka.

"Mingyu, kamu juga harus pakai." Si kacamata memerintah saat salah satu kakinya berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang rok.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kamu juga penasaran kan?" si belah tengah menimpali sambil melemparkan rok yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Mingyu. Setelahnya, ia mengambil rok lain dari dalam tas.

Di satu sisi Mingyu penasaran. Dia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan anak perempuan saat memakai rok yang tingginya setengah dari paha mereka. Namun di sisi lain, dia takut kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke sini dan mendapati mereka tengah melakukan hal-hal melenceng seperti ini.

"Mingyu, ayo pakai!" seru si belah tengah tidak sabar.

Pakai? Tidak? Pakai? Tidak?

Mingyu dilanda perang batin dahsyat.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja bertanya kepada adiknya, tapi dia segan. Bisa-bisa sudah dihajar duluan sebelum ia berhenti berucap.

"Mingyu," panggil si kacamata.

"Ya sudah aku pakai!"

Rasionalitas ternyata memang bisa dikalahkan dengan rasa penasaran. Salahkan saja gejolak masa remaja.

Mingyu akhirnya berdiri, menemani kedua temannya yang sudah pasang muka mesum.

"Oke kita pakai—" ucapan si kacamata tiba-tiba berhenti saat Mingyu menyelanya.

"Sebentar. Kalian bisa menghadap ke belakang? Aku malu kalau menurunkan celana di depan kalian," kata Mingyu sambil menurunkan ritsleting celana.

"Kamu kan laki-laki, masa malu sama kita?"

"Sudah, menghadap belakang saja sana!" tanpa sadar muka Mingyu memerah.

"Oke." Kedua temannya menyerah. Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga memilih tempat berjauhan sambil memunggungi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Mingyu yang sudah memakai rok mini itu kemudian berbalik. "Aku sudah—"

Namun sesaat kemudian Mukanya medadak berubah garang.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK PAKAI JUGA?!"

Sebuah kursi putar tiba-tiba melayang.

Dengan terengah-engah, Mingyu langsung jatuh terduduk. Tega sekali dua temannya itu. Mereka semua ternyata masih memakai celana, sedangkan dia sudah menanggalkan celana seragamnya dan digantikan dengan rok mini kotak-kotak hitam-merah.

Mau menangis tapi dia itu laki-laki. Namun masalahnya ini harga diri. Bisa-bisanya dia dengan mudah ditipu untuk memakai rok begini!

"Lumayan cocok kok, Mingyu."

"Cocok kepalamu!" Mingyu akhirnya berdiri. Ia dengan cepat menurunkan ritsleting rok yang dipakainya. Kedua temannya pun akhirnya ikut membantu karena mereka tidak tega.

Ketika ia ingin menurunkan rok itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan seorang guru wanita.

"Kalian … sedang apa?"

.

.

.

Mingyu, enam belas tahun, dipastikan terkena trauma terhadap rok mini.

.

.

.

* * *

Author note: Hahaha! Ini bikin apaan? Ide ini datang tiba-tiba sehabis nonton ulang anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Asli! Ancur banget itu anime. Saya nonton berulang-ulang tetep ngakak sampai terjengkang—literally. Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak lucu dan terkesan jayus. Bikinnya juga ngebut.

Hahaha Oh ya, ada yang penasaran di chapter depan siapakah member 17 yang bakal nongol?

P.S: Dua teman Mingyu di atas sengaja disamarkan, takut mereka terkenal dan akhirnya dikejar-kejar stalker (abaikan ini)


End file.
